


Same Song, Different Verse

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Episode: s04e09 I Know What You Did Last Summer, Episode: s04e10 Heaven and Hell, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remind me which Winchester was in hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Song, Different Verse

**Author's Note:**

> Songs quoted are Asia's "Heat of the Moment" and AC/DC's "Hells Bells".
> 
> Prompt: "it'll never be the same again"

_I never meant to be so bad to you_—Dean living with Sam dead is a physical impossibility (there's plenty of shit walking around with their hearts no longer beating, but spirits and vampires and such aren't exactly alive), and he doesn't give a damn what it costs him (he won't think about what it'll cost Sam) as long as, for a little while longer, nothing has to change—_you're only young but you're gonna die_—Sam living with Dean dying is more difficult as each day goes by (life is a sexually transmitted disease, a hundred percent fatal, but somewhere there's a cure, a palliative, _something_), and he'll be damned if he can't (or, probably literally, if he can) find a way to keep everything the same.

_You can't concern yourself with bigger things_—burned no drowned no stoned no deboned no sliced no diced flayed no fileted no betrayed no no no (yes) break carve tear—_I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine_—eat shit sleep wake eat shit sleep wake drive hunt drive hunt bury a box at a crossroads eat shit sleep wake eat shit sleep wake drive hunt drive hunt pick the lock of the devil's gate eat shit sleep wake eat shit sleep wake drive hunt drive hunt sun up sun down day in day out remind me which Winchester is in hell?

_What were the things you wanted for yourself_—he's been to hell and back, and he'll never be the same again—_hell's bells, there's no way to fight_—he's lived through hell, and he'll never be the same again.


End file.
